Annabel Lee
by Inuyashas Lady
Summary: And neither the angels in heaven above,Nor the demons down under the sea,Can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee... A teer jerker of sorts set in Robins pov.
1. Her room

Ok I know I should continue with Colors of the Rainbow but…I just had to get this out…This is an Raven x Robin fic so you have been warned. Its set in Robins pov for now although I don't think I'll be continuing this…its up to you guys! This fic is based on the poem "Annabel Lee" by E.A.P enjoy!

I stood there in her dim lilted room…I couldn't comprehend the fact that she was gone-gone- and I never felt so utterly alone in my life. It was as if she had disappeared no trace of her existence was anywhere…except here. In her room and I had never felt anything else sooth me as her room did it was just filled with her essence filled with…Raven.

Although there was no sign on her I knew what had happened…The prophecy had been fulfilled Raven had carried he duties as the gem and suffered the dire consequences to save us…me. Somehow I couldn't believe she was gone… I was enraged and charged at Trigon gave him everything I had…we all did. It wasn't enough that was when we found out she had gifted us with a present a parting gift if you will her last effort at putting a stop to her father. Needless to say it worked but at one very big cost. We lost the bravest soul I would ever know a person so selfless and pure that she gave up her very essence just so we would have a chance. So here I am in her room at night while the world is sleeping peacefully in their homes. I look around the room and something comforts me…I smelled something…lavender I realized. HER smell…and I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my already blood shot eyes. I threw myself at her bed practically assaulting it. It was covered, smothered in her sweet smell that I just wanted to drown in it. As I hugged her pillow I felt something hard a book? I inspected it closer and realized it wasn't Ravens book but her diary. I raised shaky fingers at the clasp and it reviled beautiful cursive handwriting just like everything about her she was just simply beautiful. I flipped the pages to her last entry it read…

_Dear, Journel_

_Today will most likely be my last entry. If anyone of my deer friends is reading this just know this I love you all…and I will miss you terribly. If only fate had seen things differently. Cyborg you were the big brother I never had I truly will miss helping you fix your baby but know that I will always love you big brother. Beast boy even if we have never really been that close you kinda grew on me…and I did like your jokes even if I never showed it. Star fire you were like a sister to me and I hope you don't cry to much just remember all the good times we had._

_I love you all,_

_Raven Roth_

I had to stop there and collect my thoughts. What about me? Did she not care to bud me farewell? After all we went through. I though she would atleast reflect some of my feeling but…. Than piece of purple paper with my name on it brought me out of my thoughts. It was folded and was serving as a book mark. I unfolded it slowly and it read…

_Dearest Robin,_

_I'm so sorry I wasn't able to tell you sooner… but I love you. No not in the Cy kind of way or in the BB kind of way or even in the Star kind of way for that matter. The truth is I am in love with you-utterly. In every sense of the word and more -so much more-. In the way that I want to grow old with you, kiss you, murmur sweet nothings in your ear…comfort you as you would me. Life has a way of showing us the thing we desire most and then denies us the simple pleasure…_

_Annabel Lee_

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child_

_In this kingdom by the sea:_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her high-born kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me_

_To shut her up in a sepulcher_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes!-that is the reason as all me know_

_In this kingdom by the sea_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee_

_For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling-my darling-my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulcher there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

_By: Edgar Allan Poe_

_I know you can find a way, you always do. I hope to see you soon. And your right there is always something you can do._

_With all the love that I posses,_

_I remain yours,_

_Your dark angel._

So she did love me. This alone brought a smile to my face. But what did she mean I would find a way? Was she trying to restore any hope to my broken heart? Right then I made my fallen angel a promise. I would forever look for a way to bring her back. I would not rest until I saw those big violet eyes of hers. Whatever it took…she was worth it.

To be continued…

Ok I don't know if this was any good…I hope it was so R&R guys! Tell me if I should continue.

Lots of love!

-Lilly


	2. Alive?

_Wow six reviews! YAY! This chapter in my opinion isn't that great…but this chapter needed to be done in order to put my ideas into focus. So I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Special thanks to…_

_Scorpiogrrll: I whole-heartedly agree Annabel Lee is one of my favorites and your right that is one of the biggest disappointments. Hope you like it…and I hope you're not to upset with this chapter. Thanks and enjoy!_

_Echo: he he mine two! Thanks and enjoy!_

_Jess: Glad you liked it and yes, I will bring her back to him!_

_Lady Kurama: Thank you glad you liked it! Hope this was fast enough! Enjoy!_

_strongbadfreak32: Thanks I will! Enjoy!_

_Vixen: Here you go! Thanks and enjoy!_

"_All that is gold does not glitter…Not all who wander are lost…the old that is strong does not wither… deep roots are not touched by frost." By Robert Frost_

_Annabel Lee…_

My body shook as I entered into a place that held so many memories…memories of her.

The place was destroyed now…shattered. However, it still held up some statues that resembled my dark angel so. If there were a way to bring Raven back, it would be here. I looked around and saw no trace of anything that could help in my quest to bring Raven back. That's when I saw it…something orange and small. As I reached the small bundle I was shocked to see it was, a small child all scrunched up in a ball. The child looked achingly familiar…She suddenly looked up with stricken face.

"Ra raven?" asked Robin shocked beyond all reason.

"Not exactly…" stated Raven giving a small smile.

"You're alive," said Robin while enveloping the girl in his arms

"Yes I am but I'm not entirely Raven, Robin." Raven said nervously.

"What do you mean?" asked the boy wonder flustered.

"Well I'm one of the many sides of Raven…knowledge to be exact…when Raven became the portal and released Trigon she got rid of her anger…so Raven kind of split into 10…Knowledge-that's me-,Pride ,Sloth ,Timid ,Happy ,Bravery ,Sad ,Anger, Lust and Love." said knowledge in a rush.

"You mean there are different Ravens in this place?" asked Robin incredulously.

"Well no here per say…more like all around the city…" said knowledge

"What!" asked Robin losing his cool.

"We have to look for all of the parts of Raven if you wish to see her again, and we have a small amount of time to do so…," confessed knowledge.

"I can't believe this…how much time do we have?" asked Robin almost dreading the answer.

"Two days" knowledge answered.

"Como on were going to the tower to try an sort this all out." said Robin picking knowledge up and running to the tower.

At the tower…

"GLORIOUS! Friend Raven is alive!" exclaimed the peppy alien princess.

"Dude where do we look first?" asked beast boy for once in his life actually listening to the conversation.

"Yea man how are we going to find 9 Ravens in two days?" asked Cyborg

"Well were going to have to split up I mean this is serious we have to find her guys…this might be our only chance at seeing her again, and I don't know about you guys but I'm willing to d anything in my power to get Raven back!" exclaimed Robin

"Friend Robin is right we should start searching right this instant!" said Starfire seriously.

"Yea dudes!" agreed BB

"I agree but we need a plan…we can't just check everywhere and hope we find her" stated Cyborg.

"Well lets think about it…There are 9 sides of Raven running around," said Robin

"Well friend Robin do you know what emotions are missing?" asked Starfire

"Well yea knowledge said that there was Pride, Sloth, Timid, Happy, Bravery, Sad, and Anger, Lust and Love so we should look for the places were we think these emotions would dwell." Said Robin

"Well knowledge why did you decide to stay at that church?" stated Cyborg.

"Because I knew that Robin would go there," knowledge whispered.

"Well that makes scene…" Cyborg said scratching his head.

"Well just think about the places were Raven would go depending on her mood" said the changeling.

Everyone looked his way shocked beyond all belief.

"What!" asked the changeling

"BB you actually said something smart!" Cyborg said stifling his laughter.

"Well even BB has to use his brain sometime," said Robin smirking

"Hey, I resent that!" muttered Beast Boy.

"Ok well guys you know what to do: Cyborg you go west, Star you east, BB you go north and I'll so south with knowledge. Titans GO! (hahah Robin is going south for the winter!) yelled Robin.

Everyone split up not knowing what they would find…and what the future awaited for them….With one thing in their heads…Not everything is, as it seems…

TO BE CONTIUED

Whew! I didn't think I could get this out I was in a serious writers block! So you guys tell me if it was good or not…I'm very sorry for the sucky chapter!R&R and I promise things will get better…sighs

Lots of love!

-Lilly


End file.
